Aircraft and other passenger transportation vehicle facilities can transport infections, viruses, and bacteria across large distances. This transport can happen very rapidly, due to the very nature of travel. Passengers often travel when knowingly sick, and their coughing, breathing, and/or touching surfaces can spread germs to other passengers. Passengers also travel when, often unknowingly, they have been exposed to a virus or other airborne illness that can be spread rapidly.
Aircraft and other passenger transportation vehicles may often be cleaned between routes. This cleaning may simply be trash removal and straightening of the visual area. It is not often the case that the cleaning involves a thorough disinfection of the passenger cabin. Accordingly, many passenger transportation vehicle cabins have air and surfaces that may be contaminated with bacteria, viruses, mold, and/or other airborne illnesses. It is generally desirable for any cleaning systems to be safe and effective. Improved systems and methods for cleaning cabin surfaces and air are described herein.